Rapsodia De Una Estrella Melancólica
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Hay momentos en los que la estrella más lejana y brillante, es la que representa en dolor más inverosímil de todos. Pero también la estrella más apagada, puede ser la única que ha sido feliz entre todos. ¿Cual es la tuya? —No desaparezcas.—No lo haré.—Estúpida enana egoísta. —Oye Rukia, si te convertías en un estrella, ¿en qué parte del cielo estarías? AU. Comenten!


**Hola, sé que no debería andar tan fresca por aquí cuando tengo tantos pendientes, pero sencillamente esta es una espina que tengo que sacarme del pecho. Por favor disfruten de esta historia y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Declaimer:**

**Bleach NO es mío, es de Tite Kubo, yo solamente utilizo sus personajes.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*~¨~*.**

**~ Rapsodia De Una Estrella ~**

**Melancólica**

"***~.~*"**

**.**

**.**

**L**a vida, puede ser suficientemente injusta con las personas incorrectas, y demasiado justa con las personas correctas. El mundo está tan lleno de tragedias como el cielo mismo está infestado de estrellas. Cada luz y lejanía de los cuerpos estelares, representa sino, cada una de las vidas que han pasado por la tierra. Hay momentos en los que la estrella más lejana y brillante, es la que representa en dolor más inverosímil de todos. Pero también la estrella más apagada, puede ser la única que ha sido feliz entre todos.

Eso puede hacer que algún día llegues a cuestionarte, cuantas estrellas melancólicas conoces y cuantas son felices, cuál de ellas eres.

¿Cuál será la respuesta?

Quizás para él, Kurosaki Ichigo, sería la primera de la dos pues cuando tenía nueve años perdió al centro de su universo, su madre. Fue el peor golpe que la vida le pudo dar a un niño a tan temprana edad; cada uno de los integrantes de su familia encontró su respectiva manera de superar aquella herida. Él simplemente siguió hacía adelante. Su carácter no mejoró con el tiempo, al contario sólo se hizo cada vez más y más arisco, cada tanto lo podías encontrar peleando en los callejones de la ciudad o tirado a orillas del rio lleno de raspones y golpes, su vida en la escuela media estaba plagada de sanciones por riñas y la mitad de sus años en el bachillerato los pasó en detención. Cuando al fin adquirió algo de sensatez fue a finales de su último año en la preparatoria, por esos días comenzó a centrarse en sus estudios para ingresar a la universidad local en la facultad de medicina. Iba a seguir los pasos de su padre, por muy raro que resultara para algunos, sin embargo esa era su esencia en realidad. Proteger a otros. A finales de su primer año en la licenciatura, luego de una tarde de estudio en la biblioteca, su estúpido complejo de héroe lo motivó a salvar a una chica de ser atropellada.

Quedó hospitalizado por 2 años.

—¡Kurosaki-san, no puedes salir de tu habitación solo!—gritó una de las enfermeras al verlo parado al final del pasillo. El alto chico de crespo cabello naranja, sencillamente torció la boca.

—Sólo iba al baño—justificó.

—Tienes tú propio baño personal—la mujer se cruzó de brazos y él clavó sus ojos ocre en la figura de ella.

—Vale me atrapó, sólo quería estirar las piernas—gruñó.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes andar como si nada por aquí?, aunque estés en rehabilitación los huesos de tu cuerpo aún pueden resentirse. No debes hacer ningún esfuerzo innecesario—puso las manos en jarra y el pelinaranja sintió que regresaba a sus años en el instituto. Rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, está bien, ya vale, regresaré a mi habitación—metió las manos en los bolcillos y dio media vuelta.

Sinceramente no tenía ánimos para ponerse a discutir. A decir verdad, no tenía mucho interés en un montón de cosas, pues estar internado podía volverse tedioso con el pasar del tiempo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la vida en el sanatorio, que ya incluso no podía imaginar cómo sería estar al otro lado del consultorio y si, aún ahora ser medico era su deseo.

—Vaya, hoy te pillaron más rápido de lo usual—una voz femenina resonó en sus tímpanos a penas si abrió la puerta de su cuarto—, estás perdiendo tu habilidad ¿no crees, Ichigo?—el Kurosaki se detuvo y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sin embargo, a ti te sigue encantado meterte a la habitación de un hombre sin su permiso, ¿no es verdad, Rukia?—refutó caminado cansinamente hacía su cama, donde estaba una chica de figura pequeña, corto cabello negro con un mechón cruzando su frente hasta llegar a punta de su nariz y unos grandes y enigmáticos ojos violeta—. Hazte a un lado enana—ordenó quitándose las pantuflas y dejándose caer sobre las sabanas verde musgo.

La tela de su propio pijama se parecía en el tono a aquella monocromática ropa de cama.

—Bueno, sino puedo entrar a la habitación de mi novio, el mundo si que se está pudriendo—musitó.

Su nombre completo era Kuchiki Rukia, un año mayor que él y además también era una interna del hospital. Precisamente fue ahí donde se conocieron. Aunque si le preguntasen qué fue lo que le hizo caer enamorado de una mujer que era tan sociable como una piedra, algo descarada y que veía muy entretenido burlarse de él de vez en vez, no tendría una respuesta especifica. Era una atracción natural, como la gravedad. Sin embargo él mismo reconocía que eran tan dispares entre ellos, vaya por Dios, incluso podría decirse que cómo el sol y la luna. Pero aún así la amaba.

—Pensé que tenías tratamiento este día, ¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió ladeándose para verla, cómo le encantaba verla, aunque primero muerto que aceptarlo en su cara; la morena giró el rostro y sus ojos chocaron.

—Lo cambiaron para mañana—se tumbó a su lado—, a decir verdad, el doctor dijo que era hora de la operación. Que sólo así podía curarme completamente.

Rukia tenía un Craneofaringioma, o tumor benigno situado en el cerebro cerca de la hipófisis, algo que según ella también había tenido su hermana, de acuerdo a lo que él había estudiado esa clase de tumor era curable con una cirugía y un tratamiento radiológico, los cuales en propias palabras de la Kuchiki, estaba recibiendo. Más se veía muy renuente aún por la operación.

—¿Y bien?

—No lo sé, Nee-san también recibió la operación en aquel entonces, pero su cuerpo no lo resistió—dijo mirando el techo—, creo que seguiré con el tratamiento por ahora.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que esa enana mandona, que ante sus ojos parecía tan fuerte que resultaba raro verla en un hospital, podía ser tan frágil como la mismísima porcelana.

—Fue lamentable lo de tu hermana, pero tú eres diferente. Deberías considerarlo más—aunque para ser sinceros le daba algo de pánico imaginar a la morena en un quirófano.

—¿Será?

Se callaron y vieron por un largo lapsus de tiempo. Parecía que Rukia intentaba encontrar algo en los ojos de él, imprecisamente tenía una noción de que. Ichigo por su parte, sencillamente no quería imaginarla sometida a una operación que si bien no era tan delicada, le causaba pavor, y no indispensablemente porque no tuviese las agallas para soportar saberlo. Sino porque meramente no quería perderla.

—Más aún, ¿ya pensaste en que quieres para tu cumpleaños? Es la próxima semana ¿cierto?— cambió de tema y la morena pudo notarlo, silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo con el pelinaranja.

—Que buena memoria, al menos en este aspecto pareces un novio—sonrió e Ichigo bufó.

—Parece ser que no quieres nada.

—¡No! está bien, no te molestaré—infló las mejilla y el Kurosaki torció una sonrisa. Rukia podía ser mayor y todo, pero a veces actuaba como una niña. Una niña a la que él podía extender los brazos para proteger, pero a veces se volvía una persona a la cual no podía alcanzar sin importar cuánto estirase los brazos hacía ella.

Era tan contradictorio lo que Rukia causaba en él.

—¿Entonces?

—Una estrella.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero una estrella—repitió segura, Ichigo alzó una ceja y se movió hasta quedar a unos escasos tres centímetros de los labios de la pelinegra.

—Me viste cara de mago ¿o qué?—gruñó.

—No, de un delincuente tal vez, pero de mago jamás—bromeó.

—Se sería enana—rezongó despeinándola.

—¡Vale ya!—exclamó pegándole—,estoy siendo seria—reafirmó.

—Bien, digamos que me lo trago: ¿Por qué una estrella?—rodeó con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de la morena y sus frentes chocaron. Era tan confortable tenerla cerca. De alguna manera últimamente sentía una creciente distancia entre ambos. Eso no le gustaba.

—Si muero, podré seguir viéndote.

Mutismo.

—Oye…

—¿Hmm?

—No digas estupideces—regañó mordiéndole la mejilla, la morena se quejó.

—¡¿Y eso por qué maldito abusador?!

—No digas que vas a morir tan fácilmente.

—¿Te pone triste?

—No sería humano si el hecho de que mi novia muera no me pusiera triste. Tiendes a hacer preguntas estúpidas ¿lo sabías?—refunfuñó—. De cualquier modo, no vas a morir Rukia.

Silencio.

—…

—¿Rukia?—la falta de respuesta lo puso un tanto ansioso.

—¿Sabes? Si muero tal vez haya algo de lo que me arrepienta.

—Ahí vas de nuevo, no morirás enana—no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, Rukia era la única luz que tenía en ese mundo lleno enfermedad. Desde la primera vez que la vio fue como ver un rayo cruzando las tinieblas. Como si llevara mucho tiempo buscándola. Como si la conociera de toda la vida, ridículamente profundo sin dudas.

—Ichigo.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!—se enderezó velozmente bastante exaltado por la repentina conjugación de palabras, ¿realmente comprendía ella misma lo que había dicho? La observó con los ojos abiertos de par a par. Debía ser otra de sus bromas de mal gusto.

—¿No quieres?—hizo un pequeño puchero que provocó en él un estrujamiento raro en las entrañas. Si fuera una broma normal, la habría regañado, pero ese no parecía ser el caso. Lo cual resultaba todavía más embarazoso, pues estaba abochornado de lo feliz que estaba sintiéndose por la petición. Como un maldito adolescente.

—¡Sí! Digo no, espera, ¿Por qué de pronto quieres tener sexo?—se sonrojó un poco y ella desvió la mirada ruborizada. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como si no encontrara los verbos indicados para responder.

—Porque no quiero tener ningún arrepentimiento si muero—expresó al fin.

Lo sabía, había algo más y Rukia no parecía estar dispuesta a decirlo sinceramente.

—¿Qué me estas ocultando enana? Esto es demasiado raro—tentó el terreno con cautela.

—Tal vez…—susurró—, sólo quiero una excusa para hacerlo. Una excusa para tener sexo con mi novio.

—¿Sólo una excusa?—la miró desencajado y ella asintió luego de una corta pausa. Eso era un vil mentira, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que la Kuchiki no se atrevería a pedir algo como eso, sólo porque si. —, vale, si quieres hacerlo, sólo dilo. No hagas que casi experimente un paro cardiaco— aceptaba la mentira, por esa ocasión. Tenía la impresión de que la verdad podría ser algo que no querría escuchar.

—Lo siento—bajó la cabeza e Ichigo la observó por un buen rato.

—Bien—suspiró levantándose de la cama y yendo hacía la puerta.

—¿Huh?

—¿Quieres hacerlo, no?—indicó tomando la manija—, no sería cómodo si alguien llega y nos ve de "ese" modo—se escuchó el pestillo al ser puesto en la perilla.

—¿Ichigo?

—¿No es lo que querías enana?—sintió la cara ruborizada. Rukia sonrió.

—Sí—el regresó con lentitud hacia la cama y posando sus manos en los hombros de ella, con cuidado la besó.

No era la primera vez, por supuesto. Pero era diferente, muy diferente; no deseaba herirla. Sus dedos comenzaron un recorrido desde el cuello hasta la cintura y de la yugular a la nuca. Poco a poco fue dejándose caer sobre ella, la cama parecía tan pequeña para ambos. Rukia se abrazó a su cuello como si de un salvavidas se tratase y sus labios temblaban un poco entre cada caricia, él sólo atinó a abrazarla con una ternura propia de un niño. El primer botón cedió.

—¿Estás segura?—se detuvo un segundo. Aunque su propio cuerpo pedía que no lo hiciera. Las hormonas eran tan crueles.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? Yo lo pedí, claro que estoy segura. Ya no soy una niña Ichigo—contestó atrapándole la cara con una de sus manos.

—Ese es el problema enana—susurró besando su sien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si eres una mujer, ¿cómo puedo seguir cuidando de ti?

—Tonto—lo besó en la nariz—, no necesito que me cuides. Sólo que sigas a mi lado.

A su lado, ¿Qué pasaría si ya no pudiera estar a su lado?

—Rukia—llamó.

—¿Hmm?

—No desaparezcas.

No quería que lo hiciera. No quería otra estrella melancólica en su propio cielo personal.

—No lo haré.

—¿Lo prometes?—la ojivioleta lo miró.

—Lo prometo— murmuró volviendo a fundir sus bocas en un beso voraz, un beso que desató el deseo y la pasión; que desencadenó la unión de sus almas, de sus cuerpos, de sus mundos. La colisión inevitable entre el sol y la luna.

También fue la más dulce de las mentiras. Rukia desapareció tres días después de eso.

* * *

Pasó los dedos por las cuerdas, aparentemente sus extremidades recordaban torpe y vagamente como moverse con el contorno de la guitarra. La primera nota sonó gangosa y desafinada. Suspiró y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para tratar de revivir sus recuerdos sobre como tocar, poco a poco fue recuperando la sintonía. Una sombra que pasó veloz por la ventana lo obligó a observar el cielo a través de esta, julio era tan caluroso. Había cumplido exactamente 2 meses desde su dada de alta del sanatorio y poco más de medio año desde la última vez que vio a Rukia. La morena se había ido como tal como llego, sin decir nada, ni siquiera un adiós.

A pesar de que era doloroso, él intuitivamente se lo esperaba, sin embargo por lo menos desearía haber podido decirle algo. Pero cuando intentó contactarla, fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. La luz se había escurrido entre sus dedos. Rukia era una maldita tramposa, lo había mantenido en una angustia total al pensar una y otra vez que algo le habría pasado, rememoró su última conversación y cada vez le parecía más a una despedida barata; de alguna forma todo cobró sentido y simplemente ese día que lo descubrió, lloró. Quizás Rukia se había convertido en una estrella melancólica de su propia constelación. No obstante, sin importar cuánto dolor lo golpeó, él naturalmente siguió hacía delante, tal cual lo hizo con la muerte de su madre, pese a que a veces se preguntaba cómo podría continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ella, pues Rukia era prácticamente su existencia misma, continuó su camino porque así era la vida al fin de cuentas, frágil, efímera y estúpidamente corta para amar plenamente. Sus labios y sus manos comenzaban a olvidar la sensación de la piel de la morena, su voz exquisita y el placer que los fundió en uno solo. Tal vez no era que la olvidara sino que lentamente la estaba sellando en una parte de su corazón.

—Hermano, ¿estás tocando? Hacía bastante que no oía ese sonido—musitó una delgada chica de cabellos castaños y expresión dulce. Se notaba que estaba contenta de verlo sentado en esa silla y no en la cama del hospital.

—Sólo estaba limpiándola, Yuzu. Gracias por cuidarla mientras no estuve—dijo volteando a ver a su hermana.

—Descuida, es una guitarra preciosa. Además no es la gran cosa—sonrió—. Por cierto, papá dijo que llegaría temprano de la convención y Karin-chan se apurara en su entrenamiento. Oh, y ¿quieres la tarta de chocolate o de fresa?

—¿Siguen queriendo hacer una fiesta? Ya dije que no es necesario.

—Claro que sí. Es tu primer cumpleaños fuera del hospital, merece una fiesta como Dios manda—puso las manos en jarra e Ichigo negó levemente.

—Vale—no podía discutir con su hermana—, de chocolate está bien.

—Ok—sonrió—. Es verdad… ¿Qué quieres de regalo? Papá dijo que lo compraría al salir.

Un regalo… nunca pudo darle su regalo a Rukia y quizás nunca lo haría.

—Una estrella—susurró recordando esporádicamente a la morena.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que sea está bien Yuzu—corrigió. Debía dejar de pensar en idioteces, se reprochó mentalmente.

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda hermano—hizo un mohín.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, ya pensaré en algo—meneó la cabeza de forma pensativa—, casi lo olvido…hermano te llegó una postal—metió la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y sacó la pequeña tarjetita, la cual el pelinaranja recibió extrañado—, aquí tienes. No la leí así que descuida, estaré en la cocina por si necesitas algo—avisó. Ichigo asintió examinado la postal. Era una foto de la vía láctea.

Tuvo una corazonada.

La giró y rápidamente reconoció la caligrafía de su desaparecida novia. Ansiedad y miedo le recorrieron las venas al leer el: _Estúpido y querido Ichigo, _de la primera línea.

"_Estúpido y querido Ichigo:_

_Lamentó haberme ido de esa forma, sé que querrás matarme y siéntete libre de hacerlo el día que volvamos a vernos. Sin embargo no puedo decirte una fecha exacta, lo siento. ¿Recuerdas la operación de la que te hablé? Pues en realidad la iba a tener desde el inicio (otra mentira, perdón) Sólo que necesitaba verte y estar contigo para tener el valor de ir a por ello. Gracias, has sido mi fuerza y mi guía en este mundo tan solitario. Si, no volvemos a vernos, será porque me convertí en una estrella. Pero no pierdas la fe Ichigo, no todas las estrellas cantan una rapsodia melancólica. Tal vez volveremos a vernos en otra vida. _

_Te amo (sabes que lo hago, ¿no?)_

_~Rukia~ "_

—Sigues dibujando tan horroroso Rukia—sonrió adolorido mientras agachaba la cabeza y acariciaba el "te amo" escrito por Rukia—, tan egoísta estúpida enana.

Probablemente Rukia era una estrella agridulcemente feliz.

* * *

Suspiró mientras seguía caminando por el viejo camino de tierra que iba por el costado del rio Karasu* que atravesaba la ciudad, podía percibir que había más gente caminando por las calles de lo que él recordaba, incluso distinguió uno que otro yukata, pero no era de extrañar, pasó mucho tiempo en el hospital al fin de cuentas y claramente podría haber olvidado algún festival de la época.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló el vasto cielo estrellado. En su mano derecha, la cual tenía metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón, llevaba consigo la postal que Rukia le había mandando. Había salido un rato de la constipación que se le dio en medio de la reunión a causa de su cumpleaños. No esperaba que algunos de sus viejos amigos fueran a ir, si bien no tenía muchos, tanta gente lo mareo, sobre todo porque realmente no tenía ánimos de estar con todos ellos cuando en realidad la única compañía que añoraba tal vez jamás regresaría a él. Y si Rukia había… No, no podía perder la fe tan deprisa, pero no es que fuera tan rápido su creciente desconfianza, sino que ya era demasiado tiempo desde que la morena se había esfumado en el aire.

Quizás la Kuchiki era ahora una estrella.

Miró el cielo intentando encontrar una constelación nunca antes vista, trató de hallar algún indicio de esa teoría, si Rukia era un astro, debía ser uno pequeño pero muy brillante; quería estar con ella en ese momento, girar la cara y verla parada a su lado observando el cielo junto con él, y si no era de ese modo desearía poder correr y dejar todo lo demás atrás para ir hacia donde ella estaba. Porque si se hallaba a su lado, nunca jamás tendría miedo de nada. Sin embargo precisamente por esta cuestión es que sentía tanto terror. En lo absoluto podía aceptar que la pelinegra ya no estuviera ahí. Creyó sentir un extraño entumecimiento en las puntas de los dedos y las voces de unos niños que jugaban en la lejanía se difuminaron en un eco. Iba a llorar. Era un hombre que muchos consideraban fuerte, más en ese instante sólo era un chico que podía haber perdido al más precioso de los milagros. ¿Cómo podía seguir a adelante sin Rukia? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin saber sobre ella? Porque cada día se decía la mentira: _Sólo voltea y la veras_. No obstante, cuando giraba la cabeza no había absolutamente nadie.

Lo mismo sería ahora, virará la cabeza y a su costado, no habría nada más que un sitio vacio.

—Hasta que volteas—sonrió e Ichigo ladeó la cabeza. Ah, probablemente estaba soñando.

—Rukia—pronunció y el paladar se le resecó un poco.

—Estaba cansándome, parecía que te ibas a seguir sin girarte Ichigo—replicó acomodándose un mechón de su corta melena tras la oreja.

—Oye Rukia, si te convertías en un estrella, ¿en qué parte del cielo estarías?—cuestionó. Si sólo era una quimera creada por su cerebro. Era la más bonita de las mentiras.

—¿Huh?—lo miró alzando una elegante ceja, ese gesto era tan característico en ella. Era tan adorable—. Supongo que cerca del triangulo de verano, a un lado de Altair, Deneb y Vega— estiró un delgado dedo y apunto al cielo.

—Ya veo—observó la constelación—, ¿Has venido a despedirte?

—¿Por qué me despediría cuando acabo de llegar?—inquirió y él la miró sorprendido, luego de reojo captó una luz sobre el agua del rio, distinguió perfectamente las siluetas de los farolillos de papel de la Tōrō nagashi*, al fin comprendió el ajetreo de la ciudad y recordó casualmente que Yuzu y Karin habían mencionado algo sobre hacer una para mamá y llevarla al rio luego de la fiesta.

—Lo capto—musitó—, estás aquí por el O-bon*, ¿no? ¿Debería preparar un farolillo blanco* para ti?

Rukia rió.

—¿Un farolillo blanco?

—¿O, quieres ir a otro sitio?—ella se le acercó y lo tomó de la mejillas, Ichigo se estremeció, era tan real ese tacto. Que podía llegar a pensar que Rukia realmente estaba ahí, pero no era ella, era solamente su alma.

—Hey, estúpido Ichigo.

—¿Sigues diciéndome así, incluso ahora?—con sus manos cubrió las de ella. En el pasado se habría enojado, ahora, simplemente se sentía feliz de oírla.

—Claro.

—No cambias.

—Creo que estás confundido—masculló obligándolo a agacharse para quedar a su altura—. Ichigo, no morí.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy viva.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No es cierto.

—Oye, no soy mentirosa—él la miró mal—, vale, aquella vez era necesario. Pero te dije que regresaría ¿no?

—¿Puedo confiar en que es verdad?

Lo besó.

Fue cálido y nostálgico.

—Cada vez que voltees a tu lado, ahí estaré. No volveré a irme de ese modo—prometió.

—Estúpida enana egoísta—sonrió y la abrazó con toda la fuerza necesaria—. No pienses que tendrás la oportunidad de siquiera considerarlo.

Gracias al cielo. Rukia era esa pequeña estrella símbolo de la felicidad. De ningún modo la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Atraparía para siempre a esa estrella feliz.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~¨~.**

**~ Fin ~**

***~.~***

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Uff al fin lo termine. Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento si hubo ooc o errores de ortografía, hago lo posible para no tenerlos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1*Rio ****Karasu (****空須****), que fluye por el centro de Karakura (según la geografía que han dado en la serie).**

**2*La ****Tōrō nagashi****(****灯籠流し****?****)****es una ceremonia japonesa en la que los participantes flotan farolillos de papel (chōchin) por un río. Tōrō es una palabra tradicionalmente empleada para "linterna", mientras nagashi significa "crucero, flujo". Esto se realiza principalmente en la última noche del Festival de Bon festival basado en la creencia de que esta guía a los espíritus de los muertos de vuelta al otro mundo.**

**3*****El ****Obon ****u ****O-Bon****(****お盆****?****), o simplemente ****Bon****(****盆****?****), es una ****festividad japonesa ****de ****tradición ****semirreligiosa que honra a los espíritus (fallecidos) de sus antepasados.**

**4*****Por otro lado, los faroles blancos son empleados para aquellos que han muerto en el último año (De ahí que Ichigo sugiriera tan extraña cosa jajaja)**

**Por cierto no lo dice, pero Rukia iba a la casa de Ichigo cuando lo vio parado al costado del rio. Obtuvo la dirección gracias a la enfermera que en la primera escena regañó a Ichigo.**

**Sin más por el momento, espero sus comentarios y que les haya gustado. Nos leemos.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


End file.
